


If apples were berries, you'd be one rotten apple

by eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Razz is kind of an asshole, blue is in the knowhow, blue is objectively adorable, both of the papyrus' have ironic nicknames, he also hangs out with fresh because i said so, he literally doesnt care, hes friends with everyone, i googled skeleton diagrams for this, sf!papyrus is called slim, sf!sans is called razz, stretch is the weed uncle, the amount of colour synonyms is rediculous, the title is supposed to be a pun but im not funny, us! papyrus is called stretch, us!sans is called blue, when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports/pseuds/eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports
Summary: I got sucked into Rottenberry and wanted to take a shot at writing it. I'm a little rusty, but It's not terrible------In which Razz meets an alternate version of himself for the first time, and isn't all that happy about itWARNINGS may apply in regards to language, but nothing else that I can think of right now
Relationships: Rottenberry - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	If apples were berries, you'd be one rotten apple

If Sans had to pick one word to describe this mess of a situation, he thinks he'd choose 'catastrophic'.

So, it wasn't the most creative. Sue him.

You wouldn't be the most creative soul either, if two sickeningly off guard skeletons that looked like you and your brother, quite literally, _fell out of your ceiling_. 

The taller of the two was lounging across their bruised couch as if completely relaxed against the charred and sharp fabric. His eyelights danced lucklessly across the expanse of the room, and Sans had to fight the scowl off of his face in response to the careless nature of their unexpected guest. 

The other, a skeleton just a few inches shorter than Sans himself, was seated next to him - legs crossed and back pushed safely against the couch cushions. He, at least, had the courtesy to take his obnoxiously blue boots off before placing himself on the furniture. His brother, on the other hand, had no such thing. 

Orange sneakers perched on the cushions just beside his brother, legs draped over the smaller skeletons lap.

The blue clad brother at least had the courtesy to look sheepish.

"So," Sans' exasperated voice pushed past his clenched teeth "Let me get this straight..." 

(Ignoring his own brothers childish chuckle from behind the couch was a _conscious_ decision, god damnit)

"You claim to be alternate...us, from another universe called 'underswap' - and you arrived here because you," he gestured pointedly at what appeared to be his counterpart "fucked up some sort of teleportation?"

The other winced softly in response. "Well, it was actually more of a 'portal', seeing as I tore a hole in my universes code to leave it. You can blame Fresh for that, he was teaching me earlier this week." The other him- or, Blue, as he liked to be called- shrugged politely. 

"And you fucked it up." Sans growled in response. 

"Language, angry me!" Blue scrunched up his nose as he reprimanded the other. And, was that a pout? "And besides, I technically, sort of, didn't? We did make it out of our universe, after all." He hummed proudly, a smug little smile adorning his face. 

There was a nod of approval from his alternate brother, ironically named stretch. 

"You didn't mean to end up here, but you did, so you fucked it up." Sans bit back, purposefully ignoring the others attempts to charter his rage.

He watched in distaste as Blue nodded thoughtfully, as if considering the legitimacy of his claim. What was he, a fucking lawyer?

His own brother had slowly meandered his way onto the floor at the base of the couch, his back resting just In front of Stretch's offending sneakers. He was grateful for that, at least. 

"To be honest, I'm surprised your universe hasn't come into contact with AU's until now." Blue perked up again, skeletal phalanges curled into a fist against his cheek in thought. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Sans spat back. 

It didn't matter that the topic mattered less to him than Muffets sex life, but the very thought of inferiority in comparison to a universe that housed _that_ , was frankly insulting.

Nodding softly, Blue tapped his cheek with his distals. "Your universe is pretty close to ours, after all. Underswap and underfell were the first of the non-balanced universes to enter the multiverse. And considering your universe is a, what, swapfell? Fellswap?"

"Swapfell." Stretch yawned as he tinkered with some sort of hand held device. 

"Right," Blue nodded as he smiled to his brother before looking back at Sans. "Your universe is considerably close to the original, just like ours and fells. And you're not really a variant either. It's strange, but not unlikely." He shook his head, the bow of his bandana bobbing softly as he moved. 

Sans...didn't quite know what to say to that.

Scoffing, he rolled his sharp lilac eyelights and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "And when are you going to _leave_?" He practically hissed, tapping his foot against the dark floorboards impatiently. 

At that, Blues brow bones furrowed. He looked down into the palms of his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists - watching the telltale gloves crease at every reclining motion. "I'm...not sure." He mumbled. 

Sans huffed, crossing his arms in protest. "What do you _mean_ , you're not sure? You got yourselves here, you can sure as fuck get yourselves _out_."

"Its not quite that simple," Blue winced, as if the words physically pained him. 

"And _why not?_ "

Before Blue could begin his faulty explanation, Stretch cleared his throat. "So, what exactly should we call you?" He asked, device now abandoned against his chest, the fabric of his overly orange hoodie practically drowning the hunk of pocket sized metal. 

"What?" Sans snapped, glare pointed at the carefree skeleton. The other only shrugged in response.

"Well, every AU has nicknames. We can't just call all of us Papyrus or Sans, after all." He chuckled breathily, raising his warm eyelights to lock with Sans' own. "So, got any nicknames, buddy?"

"Well, in that case," Papyrus perked up, much to Sans' distaste, "You can call me Slim." He grinned, golden canine shining dangerously in the dull household lighting as he leaned back to catch Stretch's eyes.

Amber meets marigold with two sets of amused chuckles. 

Stars on earth, what did he do to deserve witnessing this shit stain of a conversation unfolding before him?

"What about you, angry me?" Blue asked chipperly, grin back on his face as if insecurity hadn't plagued it moments prior.

Sans glared. "Stop calling me that."

"Then what should we call you?" Blue shot back, one brow bone raised like some sort of smartass. 

Pap- _Slim_ let out a rough sounding laugh as he looked back over to his brother. "Maybe we should call you 'raspberry', so you and Blue match as well." He joked.

Blue, which wasn't actually short for blueberry, smiled excitedly. "Mwehehe- we could call you Razz for short! It sounds cool enough to be your new nickname, right?" He asked, and Sans was momentarily sucked into the others star shaped eyelights. 

How the _fuck_ was he doing that?

"Razz is...fine, I suppose." He sighed, resigned to his fate. 

And as Blue laughed happily, no strings of malice attached, Razz began to think that maybe this wouldn't be a complete catastrophe.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think I was anything other than sleep deprived while writing this monstrosity, you're wrong


End file.
